Bizon
The PP19 Bizon is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, and that was cut from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare This weapon was originally intended to be included in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but was cut during development. Reference to this weapon can be found in the script files for Immediate Action, associated with the terrorist side. When Used with Console Commands, it comes with a huge magazine capacity of 64 rounds and is fully automatic. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Bizon appears several times in the campaign, being the most used SMG by the Federation. The weapon is also used sometimes by Keegan and Elias. Multiplayer The Bizon is unlocked at the start, allowing players to use it whenever they desire. It has the third highest rate of fire in its class, just short of the Ripper and CBJ-MS. At closer ranges, the Bizon can truly shine, as its high rate of fire and impressive three-shot kill inside short ranges allow the Bizon to be extremely deadly. The Bizon sports low recoil that goes in hand with the high rate of fire, meaning that going off target isn't a large problem. All of the Barrel attachments work extremely well on the Bizon, if it desires less obstructive muzzle flash, if it desires the power of extreme stealth, or if the player wants a larger effective range. Optics aren't a necessity due to the run n' gun style it sports, so avoid buying something such as a Thermal Hybrid or a Tracker Sight, as those severely obstruct view outside of the scope (unless the iron sights/reflex is flipped open), which can be detrimental at close range if not used correctly. However, a simple Red Dot Sight never fails to disappoint. Extended Mags can increase the mag size to an amazing 54 rounds, and when used conservatively, reloads won't be used often. Armor-Piercing can be nice to use against armored opponents, as the high rate of fire and good damage will eat through their armor. Another potent combo would be the silencer and armor piercing rounds, as the suppressor will keep you off the mini map allowing for stealth gameplay, and armor piercing ammo will increase damage inflicted on enemy scorestreaks and will make quick work of enemies wearing Ballistic Vests or those who have earned any of the Juggernaut killstreaks, Michael Myers, or The Predator. Due to the fact that the Bizon chews through ammo quickly, and considering that the close quarters nature of the Bizon, it is extremely common that a player using the Bizon would rush around the map, making Scavenger a good perk to use with this weapon due to the amount of ammo packages one will encounter. The reload time is moderate at best, so Sleight of Hand can improve this to impressive levels or equip Extended Magazines to make sure you go longer without a reload. Due to the lower recoil, Focus can be used for some, but for the ones who are more up close, Focus loses more of its use. Steady Aim can also be used to good benefit due to the Bizon's small hip-hire spread and fast fire rate at times where hip-fire would be used. The Bizon was buffed on the April 3rd patch, along with most other SMGs, to make it a more competitive weapon. It received an overall 35% range increase, making it more potent at medium ranges than it was pre-patch. It was also nerfed in another patch, as its headshot multiplier was reduced to 1.3 (now, two headshots are needed for a two-shot kill), and the recoil was slightly increased. Extinction The Bizon appears in Extinction. It is located in the city off to the alley to the furthest left, in a pile of garbage. It can be purchased for 2000 points. It should be used over the CBJ-MS if one desires more reliable fire and less recoil, not to mention a larger magazine size and faster reload. Compared to the other SMGs, however, the Bizon lacks the pure damage per bullet that other SMGs have, such as the MTAR-X or the Vector CRB, but still makes up for it with its advantages. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery Bizon model CoDG.png|A render of the Bizon's model. Bizon CoDG.png|The Bizon in first-person view. Bizon reloading CoDG.png|Reloading the Bizon. Bizon pickup icon CoDG.png|Pick-up icon of the Bizon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The PP19 Bizon appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Campaign The PP19 Bizon is the main SMG for the Russian Military. Attachments Muzzle *Tactical Suppressor *Flash Guard *Muzzle Brake *Lightweight Suppressor *CQB Breacher Device *Compensator *Monolithic Suppressor *Oil Can Suppressor (campaign only) Barrel *8.7" Steel *8.7" Polygonal *8.7" Aluminum Laser *Tac Laser *1mW Laser *5mW Laser Optic *Monocle Reflex Sight *Corp Combat Holo Sight *Aim-Op Reflex Sight *Cronen C480 Pro Optic *G.I. Mini Reflex *APX5 Holographic Sight *Operator Reflex Sight *Solozero NVG Enhanced *Solozero Optics Mini Reflex *Merc Thermal Optic *PBX Holo 7 Sight *Thermal Hybrid *Viper Reflex Sight *Cronen LP945 Mini Reflex *Scout Combat Optic *Integral Hybrid *Canted Hybrid *VLK 3.0x Optic Stock *Factory Aluminum Stock *No Stock *Corvus Skeleton Stock *FFS Close Quarters Stock Rear Grip *Granulated Grip Tape *Stippled Grip Tape *Rubberized Grip Tape Ammunition *84 Round Helical Mags Weapon Perks *Sleight of Hand *Fast Melee *Recon *FMJ *Frangible - Wounding *Mo' Money *Frangible - Disabling *Heavy Hitter *Fully Loaded Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *'ВУДЛЕНД-ХИЛПЗ, ШТАТ (Woodland-Hipples, Shtat) 9x18ММ' can be found stamped on the side of the gun's reciever. *Despite being able to attach the Foregrip, it does not physically show on the weapon in first-person view or in Create-a-Soldier. However, it does still affect the weapon. *The Bizon's serial number is X9932351. ru:Бизон Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns